


Tsukihime Kokoro (Moon Princess Heart)

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, a.k.a. Princess Serenity, has disappeared, leaving her guardians and prince frantic. They employ the help of the star senshi. Meanwhile, a new group of heroes arise, a group that's...been genetically combined with endangered animal species?! Sailor Pluto is getting a headache. And an old enemy helping the one Mew Mew that is not part of the Mew Mew group is not helping any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1

Ichigo hummed happily to herself as she dropped the apples into her basket. Her day had been delightfully Kisshu free, something that hadn’t happened in a while now. The teenager couldn’t understand why all the men genuinely interested in her were either aliens, bad guys, cross dressers, or insulted her.  
That was the whole reason behind she was dating Masaya, because he was NORMAL. The redhead snorted as a few of her interests passed before her mind’s eye. She paused as a certain one came to the forefront. Of course HE had to be an alien cross dresser.   
Ichigo was a pretty teenager, but she attracted more looks for the Lolita maid style uniform she wore. Her short red hair was currently tied in a pair of pigtails and large mocha eyes accented her pale skin. She was short and plump, but exercised enough not to be overly so.  
The redhead grabbed a banana bunch and tucked that into her basket too. She soon realized that her basket was heavy. She managed to carry it a few steps before a little boy pushed past her, causing Ichigo to sprawl on the floor, along with her goods. “Ah! You brat! Watch where you’re going!!” Ichigo frantically grabbed the groceries, conscious of the fact that someone was helping her. “Arigato-“ She sweat dropped when she realized the person was laughing at her.  
“G-Gomen, but you remind me of a friend of mine.” The familiar voice laughed. She choked when she realized who it was. He was taller than most at 6’0” and eighteen years old. His brown hair was pushed back from his face and tied at the nape of his neck in a long ponytail. His purple eyes were hidden a pair of shades that she recognized from her second (third?) encounter with his brother. He took the basket from her.  
“Uh…ah…Arigato?” Ichigo blinked. “Y-you’re Taiki Kou?”  
“Huh? You recognize me?” It was Taiki’s turn to blink. “Aren’t I before your time?”  
“Eh?” The redhead sweat dropped. “Oh! I had an older friend who loved your band!” She laughed uneasily. “She was kinda-uh…kinky?”  
“Oh…” The brunette blushed a little. “Well, nice to meet you, Miss-“  
“Ah! Gomen! Ichigo Momomiya!” She bowed politely. “I seem to have a habit of not introducing myself!” She giggled sheepishly.  
Taiki chuckled. “It’s alright.

=

“Ichigo!” The red-head winced as her boss, Ryo, stalked towards her. “You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!” Ichigo simply stuck her tongue out. Behind her, Taiki struggled to withhold a laugh.  
“It’s my fault. We were coming over when we were adsorbed in conversation at a red light.” He shrugged and held up the bags. “Where can I put this?”  
“Mmph. Kitchen in the back.” Ryo thumbed backwards. Taiki nodded and headed towards there. “You picked up some random guy off the street?”  
“EXCUSE ME?!!!!” Ichigo twitched angrily. “First off, he helped me out in the GROCERY STORE when I was knocked down by some kid! Second off, I am NOT that kind of person!!! Third off, he was a highly publicized idol so I HIGHLY doubt that he would mug me!! Fourth off, stop being so protective!! I can take care of myself!! I’ve had enough of being protected for several lifetimes!!”  
The two sweat dropped when a snickering was heard behind them. They turned their heads to see Taiki laughing. “G-Gomen!!” That’s when Mint entered.

“There’s no doubt about it!” Mint nodded, blushing. “That was Taiki Kou of the Three Lights! I can’t believe he graced our shop with his presence!” She sighed happily.  
“What?” Ichigo’s mouth twitched in disbelief. Who knew the snobby girl was such a fan girl. The other girls crowded around Mint when she held up a magazine. “How did you have that magazine?”  
“Ah! They’re so hot!” Pudding giggled. She was the hyper six year old with bright yellow hair and brown eyes who painfully reminded Ichigo of another little girl she knew once upon a time.  
“Yes…he is…” Lettuce was blushing hard. She was a quiet girl Ichigo’s age with large green eyes hidden by glasses and green hair tied into braids who reminded the redhead of a shy genius she knew.  
“They’re said to be coming back into business!” Mint giggled. She had dark blue hair in two buns and pointed blue eyes. She had some similarities to a girl Ichigo used to constantly argue with, but was more snobby and airy.   
All of her friends reminded the redhead painfully of people who were better off without her in the long or short run.  
“Wait. WHAAAAT??!!!” Ichigo snatched the magazine from Mint’s hands.  
“Hey!” The snob blinked in surprise. “Well this is a new low-  
“HARUKA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!” The redhead slammed the magazine onto the table and ran out the door.  
“OI! Where are you going?!” Ryo took off after her.  
“Maybe you should let her go…” Keiichiro put a hand on his charge’s shoulder. “I will go after her of course in the car.”  
“Fine. Hurry up.”

=

“HARUKA!” Haruka looked up in surprise at the yell. A redhead came to a screeching stop in front of her.  
“Hai? Do I know you?” The racer blinked in surprise, pushing Hotaru behind her at the angry face the girl was making.  
THOK

“Shut up!” Haruka nursed her sore feelings miserably. But her lover still laughed mercilessly. “Michiru!” The racer’s left cheek was bandaged up and she could feel some loose teeth on that side too.  
“A middle schooler did this to you?!” The beauty choked out. “A petite girl too?”  
“Oh shut up…” The wounded woman twitched angrily.   
“What did you do to her that made her so mad?” Michiru giggled.  
“I don’t know! I never saw her before!” Haruka huffed. “Stop laughing already!”  
“I’m not so sure you didn’t know her.” A statuesque woman stood at the couple’s door.  
“Eh?”  
Hotaru, who held Setsuna’s hand, answered. “I saw the princess in Ichigo Momomiya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was rudely awakened from her nap. “Mya?” Her two friends stood in front of her. ”What’s going on?” She blinked, focusing on the magazine in front of her to see an old friend on the cover. “Nani?”  
“Michiru Kaioh is going to take a tour of our school with her daughter!!” 1 squealed. “Isn’t she beautiful?”  
The redhead took the magazine, brushing her fingertips over the girl in the picture. “Hai. She’s really grown…”  
“Eh? What are you talking about?” 2 leaned down in concern.  
“Oh nothing!” Ichigo laughed nervously. “Just that Kaioh-san’s daughter is really pretty!”  
“Yeah, but I heard that she’s got like these scary powers.” 1 whispered.  
“…” The redhead clenched her desk’s edge angrily.  
“Eh? Really? How creepy! I guess we should steer c- Ichigo?” The girl had shot up. She stalked away. “Ichigo!”

“Ha…” Ichigo leaned her forehead against the cool metal. She turned her attention to the conversation taking place between two high schoolers near her.  
“Hey! Have you heard? The Three Lights have a new manager!”  
“Really? Who is it?”  
“Some woman named Morgan Taiyouno. She’s not very pretty to look at, is she?”  
“No…she’s not…” Ichigo murmured, smiling.

-flashback-  
SMACK  
The small blonde flinched away from the much taller woman, terrified. “M-M-“  
“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare go down that road! You are important! More than you think, you silly girl! You have a unique gift! Don’t waste that gift on sorrows!”

“Ichigo? Earth to the Moon?” 2 waved her hand over the redhead’s face.  
“Huh? Gomen. Just remembering something.” Ichigo smiled sweetly.  
“Gomen about earlier.” 1 rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I forgot how you hated gossiping.”  
The redhead shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t like gossiping, it’s that I don’t like talking bad about people I haven’t even met. I had two best friends who completely defied what rumors said about that.”  
“Eh? Really?” 2 blinked. “Tell all!”  
“Well…” Ichigo considered what to tell them. “One was rumored to be snobby and stuck up but really was very shy and sweet, but was a bit of a troll and the other was rumored to be a complete tomboy and a Yankee! But Mako-chan’s actually boy crazy and an amazing cook and really good at cleaning and sewing and –Oh! An amazing cook!”  
“You mentioned that twice…” Her friends sweat dropped.  
“Oh! Did I? Oops…” Ichigo rubbed the back of her head, grinning.   
PING  
“ExcusemeIgottago!!!” The redhead ran off the roof.  
“Eh?”

=

“Yaah!” Ichigo hit the tree hard. “Ow…” She shakily got back on her feet. Her hair was bright pink now and two black ears perched on her head with a matching beribboned tail came from underneath her tail. Her eyes had also turned red. “Mew Mew Strawberry Bell!” The attack set free the plant from the parasite. Masha caught and ate the parasite. “Phew…These Chimeras are getting harder to defeat…”  
“Jah, I knew that Earth was being invaded again, but I didn’t expect this.” Ichigo whirled to see a woman leaning against the tree she had thumped against. “Who are you supposed to be?” Star Fighter asked suspiciously.  
“Uh…” The cat mew reddened. She noticed offhandedly that the senshi’s uniform had changed. The bikini top stayed the same, but the shorts had changed to a mini skirt and underneath were red tights. The crossed belts were red and still met at a gold star. Her boots and gloves were red now and her belted choker and armbands had changed to red. “Uhm…Who the heck are you?!” Ichigo burst out. “And who designed that outfit?” She realized what she said and turned a beet red. “Gomen! Gomen! I am sooooo sorry!”   
“Jeez. Calm down.” Star Fighter sweat dropped, realizing that Ichigo hadn’t met anything by it. “The henshin’s inherited, OK? So I don’t know. Sailor Star Fighter of the Starlights.”  
“Jah? You mean like the Three Lights?” Ichigo blinked, withholding an evil smirk.  
“EH?!” The senshi choked. “W-What are you talking about?!”  
“Well…Three Lights, Sta-“ The mew clapped a hand to her head. “Idiot! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I’m Mew Mew Ichigo! Nice to meet you!”  
“Same here…” Star Fighter sweatdropped.   
“My boss designed this outfit…he’s kinda a pervert.” Ichigo rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
“OK?”

=

SLAM SLAM SLAM  
“Ow…” Ichigo rubbed her head ruefully. That last one had hurt.  
“Nee-chan? What are you doing?” Pudding had rolled up to her.  
“Just feeling-PUDDING!!! What have I told you about playing tricks in the café?!” The redhead snatched the little girl off the big ball. “It’s too dangerous! You could knock someone or something over in here! Go do that outside if you really want to!”  
“But Ryo-oni won’t let me out!” Pudding sniffed.  
“RYO-Eh?” Ichigo turned back to the blonde. “Ryo-ONI?” (Hint: Oni means demon or ogre.)  
“Yeah?” The girl blinked.  
“Mmph…Ha Ha Ha!!!” The redhead burst out laughing. “That’s really clever, Saru-chan!” (Saru means monkey.)  
“Really? Thanks!” Pudding giggled. “Would nee-chan go out with me tomorrow to the park?”  
“Sure thing!” Ichigo grinned. “…wait a second…You do know that I would have said yes even if you hadn’t called Ryo ‘oni’, right?”  
“I know! But it’s just something to sweeten the deal!” The girl winked and darted outside with her ball.  
The redhead’s mouth twitched. “I think she’s more like Minako than the spore…”

=

“Hey Koneko!” Ichigo awoke to a familiar face.  
“Kisshu?!!” She shrieked and pushed the alien off her bed. “What are YOU doing here?!”   
“I missed you last time.” Kisshu sighed and flomped onto her bed. “I wanted to say-“ A foot was planted in his face.  
“Get out of my house, you twisted jackass.” Ichigo’s voice went deadly quiet.   
“Or what?” The alien smirked and conjured up a dagger.  
“Hmph.” The redhead stood up and edged towards her dresser.  
“You might as well get what you want from there anyhow.” Kisshu shrugged. “It’s not like it’s going to help you anyhow. I’m just going to enjoy your cat parts.”  
“Somehow, I don’t think so.” Ichigo grabbed a golden piece of jewelry from her sock drawer. She held it in front of her, the face pointing at the intruder.  
“Don’t kid yourself, Koneko.” The alien laughed. “It’s not going to work.”  
Ichigo started chanting in answer.  
The planets, the stars  
They answer to only me  
The sun that eternal servant  
Protects and teaches me  
The moon my constant ally  
Guides my steps  
Elements are mine to command  
So fear my wrath  
You, O unfortunate one


	3. Chapter 3

“Nani?” Mint blinked at her friend, choking on her tea.  
“We should totally have a girls’ day out!” Ichigo repeated happily. “C’mon Mint! The only time we get together is at work or in battles! We have to get to know each other more!” She explained.  
Mint set her cup on the table. “And where do you suggest we go?” She raised an eyebrow. The redhead held out a flyer. “An amusement park?!”  
“Yeah! IT has lots of things to do and is varied enough so we won’t get bored!” Ichigo grinned.  
“Fine. Did you speak to the other girls about it?” Mint gave in.  
“Nope. I decided to do the hardest person first!” The redhead bounced to the kitchen where Lettuce was helping Keichiiro.  
“Is it just me or does she seem happier than usual?” The snob sweatdropped.

=

“This is so cool!” Pudding jumped around excitedly. She was wearing a monkey tanktop and brown shorts. For the occasion, her hair was frenchbraided courtesy of Ichigo.   
“Where is Ichigo?!” Mint huffed and brushed her free hair to the side. She was wearing only a headband for the occasion and wore a light blue shirt with puffed sleeves and dark blue jean shorts.  
“I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Lettuce sighed demurely. She had lost her glasses this morning and her hair was in loose. She wore a short green dress over white capris.  
“Yaah!” Ichigo screeched to a stop in front of them. “Gomen! I got up late!” She admitted, grinning cheesily. She was wearing a one-shoulder shirt with a white spaghetti-strap dress underneath. Her hair was in their customary pigtails.  
“Let’s go already!” Pudding grabbed the redhead’s hand, pulling her along. The teenager laughed happily, the other two sweat dropping but following. Unknown to the quartet, a tall figure was watching from a tree. She was obviously seven feet tall.  
“I’m so glad you’re happy, Princess.” The towering figure vanished.

=

“Ah! It’s so kawaii!” Ichigo giggled and immediately bought the item. She sneaked behind Pudding and covered the girl’s eyes.  
“Eh? Who turned out the lights?” Pudding tried to see. Ichigo giggled and kneeled next to her. “Nee-chan!” The girl pouted adorably. “You’re so mean!”  
“Ah! Is that any way to treat someone who bought you this?” The redhead pulled out the monkey hat.  
“Arigato, nee-chan!” Pudding tugged it on.  
“I think it’s the other way…” Ichigo sweatdropped and fixed it.  
“No, it’s the other way!” The blonde put it back the way she had it.  
“No, it’s this way!” Ichigo changed it.  
“Ah! Hello, Momomiya-san!” They looked up to Taiki and two others.  
“Hi, Taiki-san!” The redhead bounced up. “This is Pudding Fong, a friend of mine.”  
“Nice to meet you!” Pudding grinned.  
“Nice to meet you too.” Taiki smiled. “These are my brothers, Seiya and Yaten. This is Ichigo Momomiya, the girl I was telling you about.”  
“Hello.” Yaten nodded. He had grown a couple inches, but he was still cynical in the eyes.  
“Hi.” Seiya’s cool nature surprised her.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ichigo bowed and surreptitiously fixed Pudding’s hat. “We were just going to-“  
“HEY!!!! Nee-chan!!” The girl had noticed the change. “It goes this way!”  
“No it doesn’t! It goes this way!!” The redhead pulled it one way.  
“Yes it does go my way!!!” Pudding huffed. “This way the tag is in the back!!”  
“Eh?” Ichigo blushed. “Well…” She blew a raspberry at the kid who returned the favor. Laughing stopped their fight in its track.  
“G-Gomen…” Taiki chuckled. Yaten wasn’t so kind with his snorting. But Seiya was bent over in his laughter.  
“Are you guys normally like this?” The ravenhaired star choked.  
“More or less.” The girls shrugged in unison.  
“Eh?” Pudding’s attention was attracted by a passing clown. “BALLOONS!!!” She jerked Ichigo along with her.  
“Ah! They’re so cute!” The redhead squealed. “The kitty and the monkey one please! Oh! And the bunny one!”  
“OK.” The clown shrugged and handed them over.  
“Bunny?” Pudding blinked.  
“It’s OK to have more than one favorite animal, right?” Ichigo smiled sweetly.  
“Ai!” The girl grinned cheerfully. “Oo! They have a roller coaster!!”  
“Eh?!! Are you sure you’re old enough for that?” The redhead sweatdropped.  
“Hey! I grew a whole inch over the month!” Pudding pouted.  
“Huh. I was wondering why you seemed taller.” Ichigo tapped her chin.

=

“You’re late.” Mint tapped her foot impatiently. “Oh…” Her eyes widened as she recognized the three men behind her friends.  
“Uh-huh.” Ichigo nodded. “Please don’t be a priss…”   
“Whatever.” The snob rolled her eyes.   
“A haunted house!!!” Pudding squealed. “Eh? Ichigo?” The redhead had hidden behind Seiya.  
“NO!!! I am NOT going into one of those!” Ichigo twitched.  
“Eh? You can handle the Death Storm but not a haunted house?” Seiya blinked, naming a roller coaster.  
“I don’t like ghosts!!” The redhead wailed.  
“…”  
“You’re kidding me…” Yaten was in between cackling and getting angry.  
“I don’t wanna go in!!!”

=

“Hey, Ichigo.” Pudding tugged on the girl who she considered a sister down.  
“Yeah?” The redhead kneeled next to her.  
“If you don’t like haunted houses, then why did you ask me to point it out?” The blonde asked.  
“I’ll explain later.” Ichigo winked. “But haven’t you noticed that the Kous are finally accepting us as friends now?”  
“Huh?” Pudding blinked. “Oh!”  
“Oi! You comin’ or what?” Seiya yelled back. Ichigo grabbed onto his shirt, eyeing a hanging candelabra fixture in suspicion. “You’re joking…”  
“I said I didn’t like haunted houses…” The redhead sniffed.   
PING  
“Eh?” Four voices were heard.  
Ichigo thought fast, more specifically of the most explicit thing she could think of. “G-Gomen!!!” With her bright red face and tearing eyes, the others thought that she had done something.  
“I don’t want to know.” Mint facepalmed.  
“Really? I would think you would want to know your companion’ssss deepessst sssecretsss.” A voice hissed, echoing through the mansion.  
“Eh?!” The Lights and Pudding readied themselves for a fight and the others just tensed.  
“Hello, Moon Child. It’sss a pleasssure to play with you.” The voice laughed. “Too bad I don’t have time to play. Ssss…”   
PING  
Now all magical senses were going off like crazy. “A sealing spell.” Yaten realized and darted off.  
“…You have your secrets and we have ours.” Ichigo shrugged, stepping away from Seiya. “Go and help your brother. Tell us when you’re ready.  
“…” Seiya looked at the redhead and nodded. “Arigato.” He and Taiki ran after their sibling.  
“We’re not going after them?” Lettuce blinked.  
“No! We have to respect their privacy and they will do ours.” Ichigo smiled. “C’mon! Let’s see if we can get out of here!”  
“Ai!” They ran back the way they came. They were tromping down the stairs when Ichigo suddenly collapsed.  
“Ow…” She rubbed her ankle ruefully. “GO! Don’t wait for me!”  
“Nee-chan!”  
“Go!” The redhead urged. The trio paused and nodded. They went ahead. “Shit. I twisted the damn thing.”  
“Looks painful.”  
“Ah! You!”

=

“Stop right there!” An alien similar to Kisshu and two monsters looked to the speakers. “We won’t let you go get away with attacking a place to play! For the future of the Earth, we will punish you!” The three mews finished with a pose. Pai turned back to monitoring the energy intake.  
“Oi! Pay attention to us!” Pudding yelled.  
“What an icicle.” Mint huffed. “Mew Mint Arrow!” The arrow hit a forcefield around the three attackers.  
“What?!”  
“How dare you attack a peaceful place like this?” All six looked up at the unfamiliar yet familiar voice. “I am Sailor Star Fighter!”  
“Sailor Star Maker!”  
“Sailor Star Healer!”  
“Sailor Starlight, Stage on!” The three posed.  
“Sailors.” Pai chuckled. “Finally a worthy opponent. But Beryl didn’t tell me about you.”  
“Who the hell is Beryl?” Fighter tensed.  
“Jah, you must have come after her defeat then.” The alien nodded. “I believe you can take care of this, Jadeite.”  
“Gladly...Sss.” The golden snake monster grinned. The top half was almost normal except for the slitted gold eyes and ridges and scales. The bottom half was pure snake.  
“JADEITE?!!!” They turned their attention to a white mew who had dropped her staff in shock. “Tha-that’s impossible! You look nothing like the Shittennou I remember.”  
“How do you know that term?!” Jadeite snarled, attention completely on the mew.  
“Oh…” Her eyes widened in realization.  
“Great going, new girl.” A purple mew appeared next to her.  
“Hey! I’ve been going at this a lot long than you!” The white mew huffed.  
“You don’t act like it.” The other raised an eyebrow.   
She simply stuck her tongue at her, then turned her attention back on Jadeite. “Whatever. I will defeat you now like I did then. I am Mew Serenity, Guardian of the Constellations.” She had long ankle-length platinum pigtails that hung from behind her white cat ears and large innocent blue eyes. Serenity wore a dress and a thin white tiara, unlike the others, though the concept was still the same. The ankle-length dress was white and strapless. A large portion of the skirt had been cut away to allow free movement. She also wore long high-heeled boots with a gold ruffle at the top of each and fingerless gloves. She held a crystalline white staff with a large clear orb on the top under which was a pair of fluttering wings. A tail wound itself around one leg.  
“I am Mew Zakuro.” The purple mew nodded. She had long black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was wearing the familiar tube top, but her bottoms were shorts, a bushy tail peeking out from them. A pair of wolf ears sat on top of her head.  
“Wonderful…More worthless brats.” Pai rolled his eyes. “Only Senshi can possibly stand up to Youma.”  
“I know.” Serenity smiled. “That’s why I’ve got this!” She held out her staff.  
“You think some staff can destroy a youma?” The alien raised an eyebrow.  
“With one blow!” The cat mew held up the staff. “Eridanus, the Starry River! Come and wash my enemies away!” A strange symbol appeared above her which changed into a swirl of white energy. The river slammed into Jadeite. “Freeze!” The water energy froze, forming a crystal around the Shittenou.  
Pai’s eyes narrowed. “Hmph. Interesting. Chimera. Take care of them.” The large elephantine monster nodded and stomped towards the pair.  
“Star Serious Laser!” The beam cracked its bone helmet, but didn’t do any damage. “Huh?!”  
“I’ll try this time!” Mint pulled out her bow. “Mew Mint Arrow!” The monster swatted the energy away.  
“Zakuro! You take care of this!” Serenity ordered.  
“Hai, milady.” The wolf mew jumped at it, slamming into its mouth feet first.  
Meanwhile, the cat mew ran to Jadeite. “What happened to you?” Her staff glowed and her eyes closed. Serenity didn’t even flinch when Zakuro slammed into the ground next to her.  
“She’s defenseless!” Lettuce realized.  
“What do we do?!” Pudding was freaking out.  
“Oi! Mews!” They turned to Fighter. “It looks like alien guy’s going to intercede. Keep him busy!”  
“Hai!” The three girls ran for Pai who had taken out a sphere. Startled, he threw it at them, the ground exploding underneath their feet.  
“Take this! Star Sensitive Inferno!” Healer broke the Chimera’s breastplate in two.  
“Zakuro Whip!” The attack snagged a half and shattered it against a rock. “Paris Tactum!” She punched its chest with a glowing fist. The Chimera froze in surprise and looked down.  
“Huh?” It managed before it turned completely to stone.  
“Whoa…” Fighter knocked against it. “I don’t think this thing’s going anywhere.”  
“Trust me. It won’t.” Zakuro smiled, then turned her attention to her companion. “Serenity?”  
“Huh?” The cat mew blinked and then rubbed her head nervously. “Gomen! Did I take too long?” She giggled. The others sweatdropped.  
“I would ask you who you are, but I don’t think we would get an answer.” Maker stated.  
“Ai.” Serenity nodded. “Hey, where’s the other Mews?”  
“Huh?!” The three had disappeared, along with the alien.  
“Ow…” Pudding stood shakily from where she had landed in the bleachers. “We’re OK!” She gave a cheery grin and a thumbs up.   
“AAAAHHH!!! You’re so cute!!!!” Serenity squealed and glomped onto the monkey mew.  
“Hey! Only Nee-chan can do that!” The girl tried to get free.  
“Um…” The Starlights sweatdropped.  
“Don’t ask.” Zakuro sighed, a sweatdrop rolling down her own face.


End file.
